Garbled Guardians
Dialogue * Bozé "......" "I've just had a revelation while looking at this dog. Will you hear me out?" "Despite the valiant efforts of the Interceptors division, indigens remain as persistent a threat as ever." "The gates of New LA have stood strong so far, but they are by no means impregnable." "You know the dog guardian statues of the East? I think we should install one on either side of the gates, thereby warding off beasts with the Buddha's power." * Cross ** Agree: Say that guardian statues should be installed. *** Bozé "I knew you would perceive the wisdom of my plan!" "Then our first step should be researching eastern texts to learn how these statues are engineered." "...Hmm? Yes, engineered. Guardian dogs are powerful defensive weapons that have protected temples since ancient times." "They repel invaders by emitting blinding beams of divine lights from their mouths. ...Er, right?" "Hmm... It seems from the look on your face that I may have misunderstood their specific defensive capabilities." ** Disagree: Correct his ideas about the statues. (+heart) *** Bozé "...What? The statues are mere superstition, you say? And they aren't even dogs, but lions?" "Lions... I see... Well, I suppose placing lions at defensively significant locations is equally inspired." "Truly, the mysticism of the East is beyond compare!" "I thank you for your correction, and bow to your extensive knowledge of the subject." * Bozé "I am always looking for ways to harness the power of the Buddha to New LA's benefit." "Sadly, I haven't yet found a good way of doing so. Perhaps this sort of thing is not my forte." "Ah, but it might be yours!" "Well then? How can we illuminate this city with the light and love of the Buddha?" * Cross ** Propose: Suggest building a giant Buddha at New LA's center. *** Bozé "Oh ho! Now that is a grand idea. Better yet, let's build it as a giant Skell that can move and fight as needed!" "Then it can serve as the city's guardian both literally AND figuratively!" "I'd better go find Secretary Nagi and Commander Vandham and propose this to them directly. We will call it...Project N.I.R.V.A.N.A.!" "And one the mega-Buddha Skell N.I.R.V.A.N.A. is complete, I want you to be my co-pilot in the defense of New LA." (END) ** Correct: Fill your heart with love and tell Bozé that is not the way. (+heart) *** Bozé "Oh... Just now, as the light cast a halo behind you, I saw a vision of the Buddha upon your face." "But of course. That's my answer. The Buddha's path is not about physical things—it's about finding enlightenment within each of us." "What a fool I've been! We never needed such things as lions and dogs and statues!" "Thank you. I will remember this teaching of the Buddha forever, and use it to protect New LA by pulverizing all who would stand against us." "And I'll be counting on you to watch over me with that uncanny, Buddha-like gaze." (END) Category:Bozé Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts